The present invention relates generally to computers and, more particularly, to a computer having a removable/replaceable bezel.
When personal computers were introduced in the late 1970""s and early 1980""s consumers considered them to be strictly utilitarian devices and their appearance reflected this sentiment. Most computers were housed in white, gray or beige, box-shaped, sheet metal housings. A few buttons and a floppy disk insertion slot were typically provided on a similarly colored, flat, front panel.
In the last few years industrial design has become extremely important to the computer industry. For computers directed at the home consumer market, sleek housings highlighted with brightly colored plastic panels have become the norm. Peripheral devices are often sold having replaceable colored panels so that a computer owner can xe2x80x9ccustomizexe2x80x9d the peripheral by installing a colored panel to match the colored panel on his/her computer. Applicants perceive a need for a computer of a type that would allow the computer owner to customize the appearance of the computer itself. This could be done with different colored replacement panels, particularly front panels or bezels since the front bezel is the most visible area on the computer.
However there are drawbacks to providing a computer front bezel that is easily removable and replaceable. To begin with the front bezel is typically the region of the computer that experiences the most physical contact with a user as a result of button actuation, media insertion/removal, etc. Also the front bezel is typically one of the largest housing components and as a result of this size, any shifting or twisting of the bezel relative the rest of the housing structure can create noticeable gaps in seams or other regions where the bezel engages other portions of the computer. Another problem that exists with an easily removable bezel, applicants believe, is that it may become a target for theft or mischief. Therefore, applicants believe, any removable bezel assembly must be constructed and arranged in a manner that enables a bezel to be accurately located on the computer and reliably affixed thereto in a manner which discourages theft or mischief.
So far as applicants are aware, prior to applicant""s invention personal computers have not been provided with readily removable/replaceable front bezels which allow computer purchasers to themselves easily customize their computers with replacement front bezels of different colors or different exterior designs. (As used herein a xe2x80x9creadily-removable/replaceable bezelxe2x80x9d is one which is lockingly attachable to a computer and which is unlatchingly removable and latchingly replaceable with a bezel of identical structure by a typical lay person with no special technical expertise and without specialized tools in less than 30 seconds.)
The present invention is directed to a computer enclosure assembly which includes a readily-removable/replaceable bezel that enables a, computer owner to easily change the appearance of his/her computer by replacing the bezel with one of a different color and/or different surface appearance.
Thus the invention may comprise a computer enclosure assembly including a generally box shaped computer chassis having a plurality of face portions including a first face portion. A first panel member is removably mounted on the first face portion. The enclosure assembly with a latch assembly with a first latch portion on the chassis and a second latch portion on the first panel member. One of the first and second latch portions is trippingly deflectable to disengage the first latch portion from the second latch portion through application of pressure to a trip area. The trip area is hidden from view.
The invention may also comprise a method of removing a computer panel including: applying pressure to a hidden trip area on a deflectable member; and removing the panel.
The invention may also comprise a method of replacing a computer front panel including: pivotally lifting a computer top panel; inserting an elongated tool into a hole in a portion of computer chassis exposed by lifting the top panel; pushing the elongated tool against a deflectable member associated with the front panel; pivotally displacing and liftingly removing the computer front panel; placing a replacement front panel in engagement with a housing pivot structure; and pivoting the replacement front panel into latching engagement with the computer chassis.
The invention may also comprise a computer including a computer enclosure assembly and a readily-removable/replaceable front bezel fixedly mounted on a front portion of the computer enclosure assembly.